Garras e penas
by Alis Clow
Summary: "Não havia pressa alguma em seus gestos, a calma de quem tem a certeza de que sua presa está segura entre suas garras."  Robin/Mulher-Gato, sexo não-consensual


**Fandom: **Batman  
><strong>Título: <strong>Garras e Penas  
><strong>Autor: <strong>**Alis**  
><strong>Artista: <strong>**Coyote**

**Beta: ****Coyote**  
><strong>Personagens: <strong>Robin, Mulher-Gato  
><strong>Classificação: <strong>**NC-17**  
><strong>Sumário:<strong> "_Não havia pressa alguma em seus gestos, a calma de quem tem a certeza de que sua presa está segura entre suas garras_."

**Notas: **Sou péssima com títulos u_u

o-o-o-o-o

Ele voou pelo espaço entre os telhados, sem olhar para os metros abaixo de si que davam na escuridão de uma viela qualquer. Aterrissou de leve contra o concreto, não mais do que um farfalhar de tecido enquanto rolava em busca de equilíbrio. Olhou para trás, um momento breve para calcular a distância entre si mesmo e sua perseguidora. Não viu mais que um borrão mal iluminado pela lua pálida e cinza no céu, apenas um vulto preto se aproximando mais rápido do que ele esperava. Pôs-se de pé e continuou sua fuga, correndo para a borda daquela laje, procurando refúgio, qualquer que fosse. Preparou-se para mais um vôo às cegas na noite, mas nunca conseguiu decolar. O chão sumiu debaixo de seus pés, indo beijar seu rosto com uma violência dolorosa. Tentou rolar para longe, apenas para sentir que estava preso, capturado por um laço do qual não conseguia se livrar. Mais ouviu do que viu quando sua captora o puxou pelo concreto, arrastando-o para suas garras, das quais ele sabia que não conseguiria escapar se nelas caísse. Debateu-se, os dedos arranhando o laço firme em seu tornozelo, enquanto ela se lançava sobre ele, garras pronta para retalhar cada pedaço de pele pelos quais passassem. Em seu medo, ele procurou uma saída, seus dedos se fechando sobre o metal frio em forma de morcego. Ele lançou o objeto, sem esperar para ver se ele atingira o alvo ou não, se levantou com um salto e lançou-se novamente no espaço vazio da noite. Um rugido furioso se fez ouvir e, antes que ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo, algo se chocou contra seu corpo, fazendo-o arquejar com a dor súbita e a consciência de que estava caindo.

Caíram num emaranhado de membros e telhas quebradas, escorregando sem controle algum, por momentos breves, mesmo que parecessem durar muito mais do que jamais poderiam. Agarrou-se como pode na primeira coisa sólida que sentiu - uma calha - e sua queda sem fim cessou por um breve instante antes que novamente algo colidisse contra ele e o lançasse outra vez no ar. Dessa vez, porém, ele estava preparado e amorteceu a queda rolando habilmente sobre o ombro. Ele esperava que sua captora não tivesse tido a mesma sorte, mas ele deveria saber melhor do que isso. Gatos sempre caem de pé, dizia o ditado, e ela era nenhuma exceção à regra. Viu tarde de mais ela se mover e foi incapaz de bloqueá-la. A dor não o assustou, mas ter seus braços imobilizados sim. Ele caiu desajeitadamente de joelhos, mas foi jogado de costas no chão por uma bota certeira contra seu peito. Paralisado, ele viu ela segurando o cabo do chicote e o sorriso nos lábios bonitos. E, com a boca seca e o coração acelerado, viu ela aproximando-se dele, engatinhando lentamente, cercando seu prêmio. Ela estava tão próxima que ele podia ver suas pupilas - e ele podia jurar que por um momento, elas lhe pareceram verticais. Não havia pressa alguma em seus gestos, a calma de quem tem a certeza de que sua presa está segura entre suas garras. Ele se debateu em vão, piando um pedido de socorro que ele sabia que não seria ouvido por ninguém e que apenas ampliou o sorriso predador.

Ele fechou os olhos com força quando sentiu as garras rompendo o vermelho, ensanguinhando meias-luas na pele exposta. O círculo amarelo em seu peito se foi rasgou sem resistência, deixando um vazio onde antes morava o símbolo de sua identidade. Sua predadora ronronou satisfeita, antes de se dobrar sobre seu peito e uma língua quente e áspera percorrer o corte ali deixando. Ele arqueou as costas, confuso entre a dor, vergonha e a sensação que ele se recusava a dar nome que a língua dela provocava. As garras continuaram seu caminho, dessa vez passeando lentamente pela lateral do seu rosto, numa paródia cruel de carinho. O pedaço de tecido preto que o tornava uma outra pessoa foi poupado das garras, um pequeno toque de misericórdia que contrastava com a ardência e o líquido quente e viscoso que escorria até sua orelha.

Ela miou baixinho em seu ouvido, virando-o contra a vontade enquanto puxava o chicote. Ele estremeceu quando sentiu o corpo curvilíneo colado contra suas costas e a maneira sinuosa como ela se movia sobre ele. Ele piou novamente, dessa vez num tom diferente, exposto, um que sua predadora não deixou de ouvir. Ela ronronou, o som vibrando contra suas costas e ele sentiu as garras se movendo em direção ao verde de sua plumagem. Seu coração se agitou e ele tentou se mover, apenas para sentir as presas contra seu pescoço, mordendo leve, mas prometendo dor. Ele congelou e então o cabo duro do chicote estava pressionado contra a lateral de seu quadril, o material quente, aquecido pela palma da mão de sua captora, descrevendo círculos preguiçosos contra a pele, enquanto ela mordiscava a ponta da sua orelha, fazendo-o cantar a cada respiração.

Ela se moveu sobre ele e uma das garras afastou o verde, expondo-o completamente, e ele trincou os dentes, a testa pressionada contra o cimento áspero e frio, enquanto o punho do chicote pressionava sua entrada. Ele cantou mais alto, dessa vez com uma nota de dor, enquanto sua predadora continuava a empurrar o objeto mais e mais fundo, ignorando quando o canto mudou para desespero. Eventualmente ele sentiu quando ela puxou-o de volta devagar, apenas para pressioná-lo novamente e retira-lo de novo, até que nenhuma canção se ouvisse e apenas restasse as notas quebradas pela agonia que o movimento lhe provocava. A noite à sua volta parecia vazia de qualquer coisa que não as garras que ainda abriam longas marcas em sua pele e os dentes que ainda mordiam. E o movimento incessante dentro de si.

A gata ronronava alto, miando incentivos, se enroscando nele a cada estocada firme que dava, levando-o à força ao abismo que ele sabia ser inevitável cair. Sua respiração parecia presa em seu peito e havia uma pressão enlouquecedora entre suas pernas, aumentada a cada estocada, cada vez mais rápida, cada vez mais funda, enquanto ela ronronava incessantemente que ele cantasse para ela. Ele tentou resistir, mas sentiu-se desfazer quando ela mordeu seu pescoço com força suficiente para tirar sangue e o punho descreveu um movimento diferente, que ele não esperava. Ele estremeceu, seguro sob o peso do corpo sobre si, o cabo ainda indo e vindo devagar. Ele desabou sobre o concreto, buscando seu fôlego desesperadamente, enquanto a gata o virava de costas, expondo seu tórax ao céu noturno. Ele exclamou em surpresa quando sentiu a boca o envolver, limpando-o com lambidas hábeis em poucos momentos. Ele a encarou, cansado e surpreso, enquanto um vestígio de branco sumia do canto dos lábios sorridentes. E ainda sorrindo, ela pressionou as garras com força contra seu peito, rompendo pele e músculo e fazendo sangue irromper imediatamente junto com um piado agudo de dor.

Ele viu a gata saltar pela borda do telhado com um aceno e um miado antes da escuridão da noite tomar sua consciência também.


End file.
